


SnowFall

by SakuraMochii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An even more stubborn Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mention of Resets, Other, Polar Bears - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Snow, Stubborn Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMochii/pseuds/SakuraMochii
Summary: It has been a while since you moved in to the town of Ebbot and you easily became friends with its residents. Although coming from a warm country you're not used to the cold weather currently enveloping the city. And with the first snowfall of the year just around the corner, you can't help but be pretty excited. Sans on the other hand is not.Where in you try to persuade a stubborn skeleton against spending the rest of winter inside his house like some hibernating polar bear.





	SnowFall

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff.
> 
> The Point of Views kind of shift from Sans to Reader. But it's pretty noticeable.  
> I was pretty excited when I made this. Once I had the thought in my head. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance. T-T
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. ^^

Sans was restless.

This weather just brings about bad memories.

While every other human and monster were either outside or listening to the forecasts on their radios waiting for the fresh fall of snow to begin, he was here lounging on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as he shoves potato chips in his mouth, willing the outside world to just fade and let him be.

_Why does it have to snow this year? It didn't snow at all last year._

It’s not that he hates the snow. In fact, when he was still very young he used to love the feeling of snow on his bones and would relish in the cold winter chill that doesn't at all affect his being. He would bring Papyrus outside and they would build snowmans for the whole day until their father calls them in. 

He never used to care that the snow never stopped when he was a kid. He didn't really understand that it was because they were trapped underground with no probability of seasons. That it was a gaping sign of the reason why they never got to see the sun. 

_There is usually no sun in winter. I guess it would be too foggy for stars too._

There was a sudden clicking and turning of the door as boisterous footsteps entered the vicinity of the house, "BROTHER! I AM BACK FROM MY TRAINING ENDEAVORS!" Papyrus called from the front door. He was wearing a toned down version of his battle armor despite the cold.

Sans shoves more chips in his mouth as his brother eyes him down, "HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE THIS WHOLE DAY? HEAVEN SAKES, SANS! GET UP!"

"Heh. Welcome back, bro." He claimed with a mouth full of chips.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE NEWS? IT'S THE FIRST FALL OF SNOW TONIGHT!"

"Can't wait."

_But it's **snow** problem to me if I don’t ever get to see it._

Hah. If only he said that aloud. His brother would either be pissed by the pun or concerned by the comment.

__

__

"ISN'T IT GREAT, BROTHER? SNOW! IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE OUR HOME IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

"Yeah. Great." He said, sounding more sarcastic than overjoyed. Papyrus on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice.

"YOU SHOULD GET OUT SOME MORE. YOU'VE BEEN STAYING ON THAT COUCH EVER SINCE THE WEATHER STARTED TO GET EVEN COLDER."

"Just not in the mood to go out, paps. Lack of sleep and all that, ya know."

"NO. I DO NOT KNOW. YOU HAVE STAYED IN THE HOUSE FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. YOU HAVE PLENTY TIME TO SLEEP. YOU CAN TALK TO ME IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, SANS. I AM JUST WORRIED."

He took a deep breath at his brother's sad and concerned face. He didn't like it when Papyrus was sad. He didn't like it when people worry for him.

He sighed, "Okay paps, I'll think about it."

Papyrus seemingly was satisfied with that answer. It was more than he'd ever given before. The taller skeleton gave an approving hum and headed for the kitchen to start cooking.

"GET READY FOR SOME SPAGHETTI!!!"

He probably has to act more upbeat around the house to lessen his brother's worry. But as much as he hated seeing his brother sad, he just can't handle seeing the snow filled streets again.

Shoving more chips in his mouth and shaking off the sullen memories from his mind, he flipped the channel again and came upon an advertisement that he was just talking about with you the other day. Both of you found the compelling audacity of the clip to be very amusing. He remembered how much he joked about that one advertisement just to get you to laugh. He really liked your smile. 

When you first came to the city, he was quite wary. Aside from Frisk, he never really became a fan of humans even after their freedom from the underground. He still is somewhat cautious around them until now.

But you seem to have your way around people’s souls. You were quickly able to get his friends to love you, and soon enough he did too. He didn't know when it began, but he started to really enjoy your company and would often find himself watching you and your little quirks. It didn't help that you cared a lot about him and his friends. You kept up with him every time he pushed you away back when he would openly show you his dislike of you. You were funny. You were full of love. And you cared. Soon the both of you became really good friends. And the more he spends time with you, the more he found himself drawn.

"This is stupid." He muttered by the end of the advertisement and the channel soon begins to show a weather report.

He never thought he would become the closest of friends with a human. Much less falling in love with one.

"Really stupid."

There was no way you were going to like him back. Not romantically anyway. Damn it, he was a skeleton! As far as he knew skeletons weren't high on the list of things humans find attractive and dateable. Besides you wouldn't want all the baggage he carries. Being friends was already so much he could ask of you. Hoping for a romantic relationship would be a stretch.

He groans and shoves another handful of chips in his mouth.

\---------------

"HUMAN! I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

You were surprised to see Papyrus at your door a few moments after you have chatted with him and the rest of your group on the phone right after lunch. You all agreed on waiting for your first snowfall in Ebbot, and their first snowfall above ground, at the park. Then all of you would warm up in the nearest cafe right after.

"Hey, Papyrus. Are we about to go to the park already?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY BROTHER." Papyrus answers completely ignoring your question.

"HE HAS BEEN REALLY LAZY LATELY. AND I CANNOT SEEM TO GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE."

"That sound just like Sans."

"BUT THIS IS WORSE! HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO JOIN US FOR TODAY. I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM SAYING THIS, BUT THE COLD MUST BE GETTING TO HIM. I AM REALLY WORRIED."

You smile at Papyrus' unnoticed pun. He really is Sans brother. "It's okay, Paps. Sans must just really not like the cold. Though it would be sad if he's not there with us later."

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, ____. NOT ONLY IS HE LAZIER BUT HE SEEMS TO BE SADDER TOO. HE HAS EVEN CUT BACK ON THE PUNNING!" As Papyrus continues to explain to you how sans has been acting for the past few weeks you are a bit concerned. But you do understand that everyone has their down moments. Sans is the type of person that would put others first before his problems. No matter how much talking you try to give him he would always joke his way out. Which is why you've opted to instead always be there for him and wait until his ready. "THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION, HUMAN. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"I'm not sure if I can do anything, Paps. But I’ll try my best to convince him.", you say. 

You have become really close friends with Sans. You always seem to be at ease around him. Except for the few moments were you would find yourself flustered by the short skeleton (Who you might just have some feelings for). But you're not quite sure if you could convince him to going with the whole group.

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, ____! THAT IS WHY I CAME TO YOU. YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE REALLY CLOSE. I AM SURE YOU CAN TAKE AWAY HIS BAD MOOD AND SWAY HIM TO CHANGE HIS MIND."

"Well then, I better get ready. Then I'm gonna head of to your house to try and get Sans to stop moping!" You said giving Papyrus a determined look.

"AND I WILL BE HEADING OF TO UNDYNES! WE SHALL BE WAITING FOR BOTH OF YOU AT THE PARK!" Papyrus comes close and gives you one of his hugs of encouragement that leaves you giggling and out of breath. "GO GET MY BROTHER, HUMAN."

\---------------

When you find Sans, he is in his room lying face flat on his pillow.

"I've seen enough snow to last me all of my lifetimes, kid." He mumbled through the pillow after you had tried to persuade him to watch the snow fall with all of you.

_Wait. All of his lifetimes? Now that's a weird way to phrase things._

You choose to ignore this and say, "C'mon! You can't just lie here all day, Sans!"

__

"Watch me."

__

You frown at his stubbornness, "Well then, you can't just lie here for the entire winter like some hibernating polar bear."

__

"Polar bears don't hibernate, kid." He deadpanned but you can hear a slight grin in his voice.

__

"Not when they live amidst the snow, they don't." You quipped back.

__

You can’t help but give a small mental laugh despite being in the middle of your (VERY IMPORTANT! As per Papyrus) mission. Sans is so much just like a polar bear. Not only is he the same color as one but he also used to live amidst the snow back in the underground. Plus, the cold never seemed to bother him. And he's surprisingly cuddly like a bear.

__

There must be a reason why he doesn't want to go out though. He doesn't have to tell you right now. You can wait until he's ready. You just want to spend your first snowfall here with him.

_And all your friends. All your friends want him there too._ You hastily added in thought.

__

____

You gave a sigh and honestly say, "Besides, I'm going to miss you if you hibernate the whole winter."

____

There was a long pause. For a moment you thought he wasn’t going to say anything in return and you were about to just turn around and leave him be. There was no sense in pushing him to do something he clearly wouldn't enjoy.

Although if you had squinted a bit harder inside his dark room, you would have seen the light blue tint on the part of his cheekbones that are not being covered by his pillow.

____

"Ok."

____

\---------------

____

You slowly walk to the park where you would be meeting the others with Sans by your side. 

____

It's unusually silent. Which is rarely how you two are. Sans is still clearly bothered with everything around him and you on the other hand are not quite sure how to approach the situation.

____

After a few more silent moments with only the sound of your two footsteps being heard, you decided to break the silence and say, "It barely snowed were I came from. But every time that it did it was beautiful."

____

Sans, surprised by your sudden remark is now looking at you and listening.

____

"When I was a kid, I loved watching the snow fall. I still do now. It's beautiful to watch as the streets begin to turn white. It's like a sign of change."

____

You stare at your shoes for a moment and wonder why you are saying these things. A cold winter breeze passes and you pull your jacket closer around you.

____

"It was fun to make something like this special. My family would watch the snow fall on our porch then we would warm up with some hot chocolates after. It becomes something to look forward to." You reminisce.

____

You turn your head to look at Sans and find him staring at you with wonder in his eye sockets. His eye lights are practically shining.

____

"I never thought of it that way." He said.

____

He's looking to be a bit more at ease now. You’re not really sure what it is you said or did that got him happy again, but you’re glad. Suddenly, slowly, you can see a mischievous grin forming on his face.

____

"I'm sorry for **ice** -olating myself."

____

You blink. _Oh no._

_____ _

" **Icy** now that it was a bad idea."

_____ _

You can see his grin widen with each line he says.

_____ _

"Clearly it was **snow** way for me to act."

_____ _

You groan. But force yourself to suppress a chuckle.

_____ _

"I was just feeling a bit **frosty** , but I am better now."

_____ _

You can barely hold your laughter and you can see him chuckling too.  
"Go to **hail**.” You interrupt him quickly as you both release your laughter.

_____ _

The two of you are grinning so hard right now. He clearly is feeling better. It's great to see him act more like himself again.  
Suddenly, you felt something wet drop on your nose. You look up and see snow dropping from the sky.

_____ _

"It's snowing." You exclaimed.

_____ _

But you don't really notice it that much. Not with the skeleton in front of you giving one of the most awestruck expressions you've seen him wear.

_____ _

\---------------

_____ _

"It's snowing." You exclaimed.

_____ _

"Wow." Sans can help but be amazed. This is the first time he's seen this. Snow in the underground was always there. It never changed. But now he can understand why you find this so special.

_____ _

He takes a glance at you. You’re smiling with your checks flushed from the cold while watching as the snow begins to pile up around you. 

_____ _

The both of you had just rounded the corner to the park and you can see all your friends in the distance also watching as the snow falls. Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus are running around playing with the few snow that had already fallen and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue. Toriel and Asgore are standing on the sidelines watching them. Mettaton has dragged Alphys to take pictures with him in the snowy background.

_____ _

Sans couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was to have this moment. To be above ground. To be away from the resets and have things changing. To have you here.

_____ _

"There those punks are! What took you nerds so long?"

_____ _

"SANS, HUMAN! YOU'RE HERE! I SEE YOU WERE ABLE TO TALK THROUGH MY BROTHER. WINK."

_____ _

"You're not suppose to say wink when your hinting, darling."

_____ _

"Y-you look g-great in w-winter c-clothing, ____"

_____ _

The whole group is now running to the two of you and Sans has decided that he is happy he went outside today.

_____ _

"YOU SEEM TO BE FEELING OKAY NOW, BROTHER."

_____ _

"Yeah. Sorry if I worried you, Paps. Guess I just needed some time to **chill** out. Heh heh." 

_____ _

A series of groans were heard from your entire group. "SANS!!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! NO SNOW PUNS!"

_____ _

"Don't be so **cold** , bro"

_____ _

"AURGGHHHH!!!!"

_____ _

As Papyrus rants out about the inadequacy of snow puns to the rest of your group, Sans turns to you and says, "C'mon let's go get some hot chocolate."

_____ _

He may have experienced a lot of snow. But this is his first snowfall. And boy did he fell hard.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> _”Polar bears don’t need to hibernate for winter._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Not when they live amidst the snow.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So that's it! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing a reader-insert fic. So I'm really really sorry if it's a bit awkward or if there are any mistakes. T-T T-T But I am all for constructive criticism or if there are errors...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I would love to hear what you all think! xx


End file.
